


at the coffee shop

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxceit - Freeform, Background logince - Freeform, Barista Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Barista Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Food, M/M, Roman Plays Matchmaker (Kind Of), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil didn't think he'd meet his soulmate at work. He's never been so happy to be proved wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 23
Kudos: 245





	at the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 1 - Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm. 

Virgil stares down at his wrist again, fidgeting. 

"What is it?" His coworker and friend, Roman, asks. Virgil flushes, pulling his sleeve down.

"Nothing," he mumbles. "It's just a coincidence."

He's not sure how much he believes that as he surreptitiously eyes the guy at the counter. _Come on,_ his brain insists. _How many people named Janus do you think there are?_

_More than one,_ he answers, his cheeks flushed. The guy looks up, and Virgil can see reddened scar tissue around one eye. It looks painful and his heart aches in unconscious sympathy. He manages to smile anyway, mostly so the guy- Janus- doesn't think he's an unfriendly asshole. He's never seen him around before, but campus is a big place. It's not that surprising.

"Here," Roman hisses, shoving a drink Virgil's direction. "It's a salted caramel mocha. For _him_." Roman jerks his head in Janus's direction. "Go on," he encourages, flapping his hands Virgil's way. Virgil flushes crimson. It's all very easy for Roman, he thinks resentfully, picking his way down the counter. Roman's already _found_ his soulmate. Roman's known his soulmate since _elementary school_. Some silly rivalry that blossomed into more. Virgil's met Logan before. He's a nice guy, for all that he's a bit stuffy. He's an astronomy major, and his head's always in the stars.

"Here you go," Virgil says, with the most professional smile he can muster. "One salted caramel mocha coming up."

"Thank you," Janus says, looking up. His gaze focuses on the name tag Virgil's wearing and he nearly drops his drink, forced to set it back down on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asks. Janus coughs and nods.

"Fine," he says, but it's clear it's a lie. "Sorry, I just- Is that your name?" He asks, motioning toward Virgil's name tag, outlined in mint green.

"Yeah," Virgil says, not understanding. "Virgil. Why?"

For answer, Janus turns his hand up. Written across his wrist in cramped purple script is the name _Virgil_. For a moment, he stares in disbelief, then dissolves into hiccuping laughter. Janus stiffens, making to turn away, but Virgil stops him, shaking his head frantically.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, I just-" He thrusts his own wrist out, where gold letters spell out the name _Janus_. "I heard your name and I thought maybe, but then it couldn't be, but then it is?"

"So it is," Janus says slowly. "When do you get off work?"

"Right now," Roman butts in, shoving Virgil around the counter. "He gets off work right now. _Go get him_ ," Roman mouths, very exaggerated, to Virgil, who groans.

"Is he always like that?" Janus asks in interest. "Like his brother, I mean."

"Oh, you know Remus?" Virgil asks, surprised. Janus smiles slightly.

"He's my best friend," he says.

"Roman's mine," Virgil says with a laugh. Janus's smile broadens.

"Then we were destined to meet anyway," he starts to say, before Roman's shout interrupts them.

"You forgot your drink!" He hollers. A blush spreads over Janus's face.

"Oops," is all he says. Virgil giggles.

"I'll get it," he says. "You um, you stay right here."

"Gladly," Janus murmurs. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Not planning on it," Virgil says, and grins. 


End file.
